


Friends With Benedicts

by FluffyLovePants



Category: Trailer Park Boys
Genre: Drinking, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:00:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22391416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyLovePants/pseuds/FluffyLovePants
Summary: Julian gets mad his plan doesn't work but Ricky always makes things better.
Relationships: Julian/Ricky (Trailer Park Boys)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 55





	Friends With Benedicts

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on these two so reviews are always welcome and enjoy!

Everything was going wrong for the boys. Nothing was going how Julian planned. It's rare for his plans to fuck up this badly. Squeezing his glass a little too tight, he gulped the rest of it, slamming it down making the boys jump. They could feel the frustration coming in waves from Julian. 

Bubbles cleared his throat. 

"Come on Julian, cheer up. Not all of it has gone to shit completely." Bubbles passed the joint over to Ricky as he starred at Julian. Julian on the other hand was staring at nothing, his mind racing on how to fix this shit show. 'How the fuck am I going to fix this shit? How did I fuck up!' Before his mind gave him more shit he got up heading to his kitchen. 

"Everything is fucked Bubs. I should of planned it out more clearly." Grabbing his rum he poured himself another drink all the way to the rim, no ice. "But, I'll think of something to fix this, for now I'm getting drunk." He drank it like it was a shot. The slight burning in his throat was a familiar and comforting feeling. Wiping his mouth, he refilled the glass. 

"Anyone else?" He asked, shaking the half empty rum bottle. At this rate it'll be gone in an hour. Bubbles shook his head as Ricky said he'd have a glass. 

Ricky flicked the joint in the ashtray and handed it to Bubbles. Julian sat on the couch next to Rick, putting the other drink down on the coffee table. 

"No way I'm baked enough." Bubbles said as he chuckled. Ricky shrugged and took a drag, the burning in his lungs soothing him. He formed an 'o' shape with his lips as his tongue pushed the smoke out making rings. Julian and Bubbles watched. Ricky did perfect circles, some big some small. Bubbles wondered how he became so good, but it was in Ricky's genes to be amazing when it came to weed. Growing or smoking it.  
Julian wasn't staring at the smoke, but at Ricky's tongue. Ricky wasn't skilled in many things, but one thing Julian could agree on but not tell a soul or admit to Ricky he was amazing at sex. Don't know how but maybe he was gifted that way. 

"Well boys I'm gonna hit the sack. To fucking baked." Bubs got up and hugged them both even sneaking a belly tickle to Julian. "Don't worry Julian at the crack of dawn I'll work on a plan. Already have something in mind." He laughed. 

"Awesome buddy. Get some sleep." Julian gave a half smile, but quickly covered it up by taking a mouthful of rum. He already had a buzz going. Halfway to getting shit faced. 

"Night Bubs." Ricky said. 

Bubbles left and the silence in the room seemed to drag on as they didn't speak. Ricky grabbed the remote, turning the tv on he flicked through all the channels twice, but settled on some black and white show. He turned the volume up and lay back on the couch. Pretending to be interested in the show he would take a hit and a glance over at Julian. He did it with every hit he took. Julian was looking at the tv also but didn't seem to be watching it, once again he was lost in his mind. Eventually he noticed Ricky staring at him and grinned to himself as he drank the rest of his rum, putting it down on the table he turned to Rick. 

"Can I get some of that?" Julian asked.  
Ricky blew out and handed it to him. 

"Not like that." Julian said.  
Ricky gave a big grin as he said "Fuck yeah!" 

He got on top of Julian's lap facing him. Julian's blue eye was glossy and dark. They stared at him as Ricky took a big drag off the joint, holding the smoke in his mouth he lowered himself till his lips were almost touching Julian's. The dark haired man opened his mouth as Rick lightly blew the smoke in. Julian inhaled the smoke and immediately grabbed Ricky's head and smashed their lips together in a heated frantic kiss. Smoke leaked out of their mouths as Ricky played with his tongue. He tasted like weed and a hint of cigarettes. 

With one last hard kiss Ricky broke it off and started to lick and nip at Julian's neck while grinding his hips. Julian threw his head back and grabbed a handful of Ricky's ass, massaging them outside his track pants.

"Fuck Rick..." Julian said breathing hard in his ear. 

Ricky stopped and leaned back looking at Julian. He was flushed , maybe from the liquor or from Ricky maybe both. With a grin he slithered down from his lap and went between his legs opening his belt and pants. He took his cock out and stroked it a few times before making the pre come, come to the tip and started to suck and lick earning a nice long grown from Julian. His tongue working the head as he stroked the shaft. Ricky liked to please even if it was with Julian or Lucy. He liked to watch the expression on their faces and it always told him he was doing a good fucking job and he could tell when they were close to. 

Julian met Ricky's eyes and smirked. 'How does he looks so good with my cock in his mouth?' He looked good with a mouthful of cock and his eyes were full of lust. Julian could see how hard Ricky was from the tint in his pants, but he didn't care making sure to put all his attention to Julian. 

They would have to take this to the bedroom soon before he blew his load down Ricky's throat ending the moment. When they did this they liked to keep it going for as long as possible. Keeping their eyes locked Ricky decided to speed things up and took Julian whole all the way tell his pubes tickled his nose. He wiggled his tongue and gently scraped his teeth on his shaft. Julian growled, grabbing a fist full of Ricks hair earning a deep moan from him. 

"Bedroom..." Julian said. 

Ricky gave one last hard suck making it pop coming out and stood up. Wiping his mouth he took a hit from what was left of the joint and said "Lets fucking go." 

They both got up and headed to Julian's room in the back of his trailer, both going into the routine of what they've done so many times. Ricky always impatient, started unsnapping his pants while trying to take his shoes off making him fall on the bed. 

"Fucking cock sucking..." Ricky said under his breath as he struggled still. Julian laughed while taking off his shirt. 

"You are ridiculous man." Julian said, grabbing the lube in the nightstand and a condom. 

"Not my fault Jewels I'm loaded and you know I fuck harder when I'm loaded." Ricky grinned finally taking the last of his clothes off. 

He got on all fours with his ass in the air and waited for Julian. Getting right behind Rick he unsnapped the lube and coated his fingers making sure to rub them together so it wasn't that cold. Ricky hated cold lube but loved what Julian did with ice cubes. He rubbed his hole before sliding a finger in making the other man bite his lip. 

"Come on man I don't need this shit just fuck me already." Ricky looked back and seen Julian working his finger in and out of him. 

"Shut up Rick let me do this. I actually enjoy this." Julian said. 

Watching his finger disappear and reappear made his blood go straight to his dick making it ache for any contact but he had to focus on Ricky. Last time they went straight for it without preparation he was walking funny for a week and bubbles laughed every time while making sexual jokes. 

Deciding it was time for another finger, he slipped one in making Rick push back on it. He was getting lost in the feeling of Julian's fingers deep inside him, but he was avoiding the special good feeling spot that Ricky called it. He tried to push back and even wiggle his hips so he could at least brush over it but Julian knew him too well. 

"Julian..." he said with frustration. 

Julian started to kiss and bite Rick's ass as he continued to open him up, making the other man groan deep in his throat. He had enough of this teasing shit. He needed Julian deep inside him now. 

"Jewels I need you like now. Please...." 

Julian thought he was open enough and took his fingers out, whipping them on the bed. He grabbed the condom next to Rick and ripped it open, quickly putting it on. He needed to feel Rick around his cock. Giving a few strokes he lined himself up, rubbing up and down on his hole. 

"Ready?" Julian whispered. 

"Give it to me Julian." 

Slowly he pushed in, making both men grown as the head popped in. Julian grabbed Rick's hips and pushed himself in tell he was all the way in. Staying still Julian bent over right at his ear and whispered "Fuck you feel so good Ricky."  
Ricky tried hard not to start fucking himself on his cock. He wanted Julian so bad his dick started to leak. 

Julian kissed the back of his neck as he slapped Rick's ass making him tighten around him. Grabbing his hips again, he slowly slid out, then slammed back in. Rick had to cover his mouth so he wouldn't moan too loud. You could hear everything when you live in a trailer. He kept that pace for a while just feeling Rick around him. Ricky would meet him halfway and slam himself back hitting that amazing spot. He was a mess of moans and whimpers as he grabbed a fist full of black silk sheets. 

"Wait Julian." Ricky said breathing hard. 

Julian immediately stopped. 

"What's wrong?" 

"I wanna see you.." he whispered. 

Julian nodded and pulled out waiting for him to turn over on his back. Rick spread his legs as the dark haired man lined himself up again and pushed in. Rick bit his lip and threw his head back. In this position Julian could always hit that spot and make him come without touching himself. 

Julian kissed Ricky hard as his thrusts started to pick up. Soon enough, he was slamming into him making the sound of skin on skin loud in the room. 

"Fuck yes! Jewels don't you ever stop!" he whispered as he kissed Julian wherever he could reach. Julian grabbed a fist full of his hair and pulled at the same time he slammed in. Rick was going to cum. 

Julian grabbed Rick's legs and bent them back so he could get deeper inside him. Keeping their frantic pace, Rick started to stroke himself, but was denied when the other man grabbed both his hands and pinned them back making him whimper. 

"You only can come from me.." He growled. 

Julian started to pound him. His sounds grew louder with every thrust with both of them close they didn't give a shit if the whole park heard them. 

"Gonna come.." Ricky said 

Julian kissed him hard as he came deep inside him, moaning into his mouth. Feeling the warmth inside him Ricky came hard all over him and Julian. Julian's face was in between Rick's shoulder, breathing hard. He kissed his neck and face as his fingers slid up and down his back soothing Julian. They stayed like that for a while just enjoy each others warmth. 

Eventually Julian got up and slowly pulled out of Rick. Taking the condom off and tossing it in the bin he went to the bathroom to grab a rag. Washing himself up he tosses it to Rick and went to fill his glass up again. Ricky threw the rag in the corner of the room and laid back with a shit eating grin. He was feeling fucking good. 

Julian appeared and laid next to him while taking sips of his rum. It was quiet but they didn't need to speak. Ricky laid his head on his chest and rubbed circles around his belly. Then they heard moaning and grunting from a few trailers over and Julian shook his head. 

"Fucking really?" Julian said.

Ricky laughed. 

Then they heard Donny screaming "STOP MAKING ALL THAT FUCKING NOISE!"


End file.
